


Catch!

by Rogue_Darling



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Songfic, Trapped In Elevator, i guess?, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Darling/pseuds/Rogue_Darling
Summary: "Don't wanna be another one that you throw backthis is a two way street not a cul-de-sacand if I threw my heart and made a passwould your hands reach out when I said 'catch!'"
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Catch!

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy? I guess? I don't really know what to say.
> 
> personas only! no real people

Tango watched nervously over the desk as Impulse read over his article. Every once and awhile, Impulse would glance up at him with an expression Tango found unreadable. Ever since Impulse had encouraged Tango to work for him, Tango had been trying to write the perfect article, but always felt he was falling short of even his own expectations, much less Impulse’s.

_ I’m not quite the man that you’d said I’d be _

_ And over the paper you glanced disappointedly _

The problem was, Tango had been crushing on his boss and friend for what seemed like forever. And with every day that passed, it was harder and harder to hide. But Impulse was professional, and tended to distance himself from the world, and Tango knew that if he confessed to him, it would be the end of their friendship.

_ How am I supposed to lie to you _

_ How am I gonna lay my body down _

_ I don’t know the words to make _

_ Make you leave your weapons on the ground _

Impulse looked up at him, having finished the article. His face was still a mask, indecipherable. “It’s good Tango,” He said, “Really good.” Tango smiled and thanked him politely. The article wasn’t what he’d wanted, but it was satisfactory enough, Tango thought, and if Impulse said it was good, it likely wasn’t a lie. But it was hard to tell, because his face betrayed nothing of his thoughts

_ I look into your eyes and it gets to me _

_ Won't you take off your disguise I just wanna see _

_ How am I gonna lie to you _

_ How am I gonna lay my body down _

The day ended, and Tango strolled to the elevator, messenger bag slung over his shoulder, pencil tucked in his hair. He had spent most of the day researching a new deck building game that had just hit the market and was blowing up. He wanted to write an article about the creator. When he got to the elevator, Impulse was standing there waiting for it too. He smiled at Tango politely, but said nothing.

_ I don’t know the words to make _

_ Make you leave your weapons on the ground _

The elevator stopped and a few people stepped out. “Hey Tango,” Zedaph smiled at him as he passed. “Hey Zed,” Tango followed Impulse into the elevator. Impulse pressed the button for the ground floor, and the elevator door closed. They stood in silence until the elevator shook and made a loud scraping noise, then slid to a halt. The lights flickered, and dimmed, and both men froze. 

_ Cause we’re stuck in an elevator _

_ Lights go out I can’t escape _

Tango slid to the ground as Impulse talked to someone, presumably the fire department, through the emergency phone button. After he hung up, he sat down too. “They said they won’t be here for another hour, and we’re between floors. We’re stuck here.” Impulse frowned, and Tango groaned. He pulled some chips out of his backpack, and offered them to Impulse. He declined, and pulled some crumpled paper out of his briefcase, tossing it up and down.

_ Write you out like liquid paper _

_ I want you to know _

Tango finished his chips and put the bag into his bag. Suddenly Impulse said “catch!” and tossed him the ball of paper. Tango smiled, and tossed it back. This game continued for the better part of the hour, as they quietly chatted and laughed together, waiting for the fire department to free them from the metal box. 

_ Don’t want to be another one that you throw back _

_ This is a two way street not a cul-de-sac _

Finally, as Impulse, laughing, threw Tango the paper again, they heard the elevator start to move. The doors began to open as a crowbar pushed between them. Impulse stood up, grabbed his bag, and smoothed out his coat. Tango brushed his hand through his hair, almost disappointed their game had come to an end. Finally the door opened, and as Impulse strolled out, Tango uncrumpled the paper.

_ And if I threw my heart and made a pass _

_ Would your hands reach out when I said “catch” _

The paper said ‘I love you.’ And Tango smiled, and ran after Impulse, grabbing his arm. Impulse looked at him, his eyes almost fearful, and Tango laughed and pulled him into a kiss. Impulse’s lips were soft and smiling against his own, and Tango felt his breath hitch. He ran his hands through the other’s hair as he pulled away. “I love you too.” 

Then, the two laced their hands together, and exited the building.

“Oh and by the way, I really did like your article.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Catch by Dresses. Check it out! It's lovely!


End file.
